Una linda pesadilla
by zakuro603
Summary: Mientras hablaba con el italiano se enteró que ahora estaba casado con España, quien trataba de terminar lo que les faltó hacer en su luna de miel en frente de varios países que observaban atentos todo lo que ocurría.


**Una linda pesadilla**

En un hermoso campo de tulipanes que no tenía definido un comienzo ni un final, corrían eufóricamente dos hombres que en ese instante compartían el mismo extraño comportamiento: la extrema alegría que emanaban de pies a cabezas.

Uno de ellos poseía una brillante cabellera dorada con el flequillo alzándose a lo alto, unos ojos del color del cielo que en otro momento podría asesinar a quien pasara por en frente suyo, además, una cicatriz adornaba la parte superior de su ceja derecha, la cual le daba un semblante serio y autoritario. Mientras que su acompañante no era nadie mas que el italiano mundialmente conocido por su capacidad de lanzar más groserías e insultos que todos los países unidos, pero en ese momento se le hallaba más feliz que su propio hermano y su "jefe" español juntos.

Caminaban pausadamente entre las flores al mismo tiempo que entablaban una relajada conversación sobre temas irrelevantes, hasta que Lovino hizo mención de algo…

-Y después de esa noche de pasión que tuve con ese bastardo español, llegué a mi hogar y ¡adivina quién estaba esperándome! Estaba la preciosa Bélgica- aquello resonó fuertemente en los oídos del holandés.

-¿Cómo que estuviste con mi hermana?

-Pero hermanito,- ya no era Romano quien se encontraba a su lado- ¿de qué te preocupas, si tú ya estás casado?- le sonreía con un pequeño toque de perversidad.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Con quien?- preguntaba exasperado.

-¿Cómo que "con quién"? Con Antonio. ¿Qué hicieron en su luna de miel que ahora no recuerdas nada?

No sabía qué contestar. ¿Cómo era posible que eso hubiera ocurrido? Él y Antonio, él y España, él y el español de la eterna sonrisa, él y el chico al que siempre había amado… ¡¿Qué? ¿De dónde había aparecido ese pensamiento? No importaba ya eso, no quería volver a tener otra idea tan ridícula.

-¡Mi amor!- pudo escuchar una voz acercándosele. Unos brazos lo envolvió cálida y acogedoramente- ¿Dónde has estado? Después de ponerme ese traje sexy para ti desapareciste.

-¡Suéltame, idiota!- le dio un empujón alejándolo.

-Pero… ¿qué te pasa?

-Eso debería preguntar yo. ¿Quién te autorizó para llamarme "mi amor"?

-Tú lo hiciste. ¿Acaso no recuerdas nuestro matrimonio?

-¿Matrimonio?

Al terminar de enunciar esa palabra sintió una suave briza pasar por sus piernas y hombros. Miró hacia abajo para encontrar una explicación a aquello. Grande fue su sorpresa al verse vistiendo un vestido de novia que no estaba ni cerca de alcanzar sus rodillas, un pronunciado escote en v, sus hombros totalmente descubierto y sin algún tirante o manga que sujetara el traje en la parte superior, unos zapatos blancos con taco aguja, un par de guantes que llegaban sobre los codos y, para finalizar el conjunto, un largo velo colgando de su cabello.

-¡Hermanito lindo, mira hacia la cámara!

-¡Bélgica, apaga esa cosa!- ordenó, temiendo que alguien más viera la cinta.

-Pero le prometí a Hungría que gravaría todos sus momentos juntos.

-¡Sí, ella me prometió eso!- a nombrada apareció como por arte de magia al lado de esta.

-Y luego se la pasarás a Ore-sama para que pueda burlarme de mi no tan genial como yo amigo, kesesesese- gritaba el prusiano que llegó con la húngara.

-¿No ves, mi amorcito? Todos quieren vernos demostrándonos el amor que sentimos. Terminemos lo de ayer.

Dicho esto, delicadamente tomó el rostro de 'la novia' para empezar a besar esos rojos labios maquillados. Poco a poco profundizó más aquel acto, mientras con su otra mano tocaba sus peludas piernas, cada vez subiendo hasta pasar por debajo del vestido.

Al sentirse invadido por parte del ibérico, con toda la fuerza que pudo juntar, golpeó la cabeza de éste para luego fugarse.

Corrió y corrió para por fin detenerse en un extraño callejón de quién sabe dónde salió. Desesperado tras el 'malentendido' del que acababa de ser partícipe, se apoyó en la pared que se encontraba a su espalda, pensando que ya nadie lo podría hallar.

-Te estuve esperando…- se oyó una voz seductora a lado.

Giró su cabeza para ver de quién se podía tratar.

Una enorme cama matrimonial en forma de corazón y color rosa, elegantes muebles, velas por doquier y hasta un carrito con unas cuantas botellas de vino y cerveza, sin contar al sensual español sobre la cama, decoraban el angosto lugar.

-… te demoraste mucho, pero da igual, dicen que a las mujeres hay que esperarlas.

-¡No soy mujer! Dime, qué parte de mi te parece a la de una mujer.

-m… quizás tu…

No logró finalizar su frase, cuando la estrecha callejuela nuevamente se llenaba de países observándolos fijamente, algunos con cámaras filmadoras o fotográficas, otros con cuadernos y lápices, y el resto simplemente los miraba.

Aprovechando el estado de shock en el que se encontraba el neerlandés al darse cuenta de los espectadores, Antonio lo llevó a la cama para consumar su supuesto amor. Se posicionó sobre él impidiéndole alguna posibilidad de liberarse. Al darse cuenta de eso, forcejeó para deshacerse de su agarre, pero parecía que de un momento a otro su esposo había ganado más fuerza que él. Su voz también le jugaba una mala pasada, por más que trataba de enunciar algo, ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

España besaba, esta vez, agresivamente sus labios, mientras introducía su lengua para juguetear con la de su amante y, luego, lentamente bajaba lamiendo su cuello provocándole algunos gemidos casi inaudibles.

En un intento desesperado de librarse, pudo distinguir al que podría ser su salvación…

-¡Japón!- el aludido lo miró esperando que prosiguiera con lo que le tenía que decir- ¡Japón, sálvame!

Pero este no hizo nada, simplemente ladeó la cabeza para decirle algo que pretendía hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¿Por qué tendría que ayudarlo, señor Holanda, si nosotros ya no somos nada?

-¡De qué estás hablando! Somos amigos.

-Éramos amigo. Cuando nos divorciamos por tercera vez, los lazos que quedaban entre nosotros desaparecieron.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué te has divorciado con Kiku tres veces y conmigo no?

-Toñito, mon ami, tú ya te has divorciado de él unas siete veces- le aclaraba Francis que se dejaba ver a través de una ventana arriba de ellos.

-¡Tienes razón! Y aun así nos hemos casado por quinta vez~

-¡Eso no tiene sentido, idiota!- le gritó alterado- ¡Kiku, te lo ruego, sálvame!

-Discúlpeme, pero usted tampoco me brindó ayuda cuando lo necesité después de que me dejara solo con tres hijos- detrás de él salió un trío de niños menores de diez años, todos asiáticos: eran respectivamente China, Taiwán y Corea.

-¡Mami, mami, tenemos hambre!- avisaba la taiwanesas.

-¡La mejor comida está hecha en Corea-daze!

-Yo quiero comida china

-Los llevaré a comer de inmediato.- les respondió con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Se dio vuelta para quedar en frente de su ex amigo y ex esposo- Espero que no salgas nunca de tu problema.

-Ahora que él se fue, podemos seguir con lo nuestro~

Siguió con sus toqueteos hacia el hermano de la belga, acariciando suavemente por debajo del hermoso vestido de encajes, al mismo tiempo en que su boca saboreaba cada parte de su bien formado torso.

-No, ¡no! ¡Japón, no te vallas! ¡Japón!...

* * *

><p>-¡No!<p>

-¡Ah!- gritó asustada la chica que estaba a su lado.

-¿Bélgica? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a despertarte. ¡Ya es muy tarde, no llegaremos al campamento a tiempo!- le reprimía mientras lo golpeaba con una almohada- ¿Con qué soñabas? Sonabas bastante desesperado.

Al recordar aquel disparatado sueño no pudo ocultar un leve sonrojo.

-N… no fue nada…-contestó un poco nervioso- Sal de mi habitación, me iré a arreglar para que nos vallamos con el resto.

-Está bien. Apresúrate, no quiero que el bus nos deje abajo- y diciendo eso desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Holanda se quedó solo al interior de esas cuatro paredes, analizando todo lo que acababa de acontecer en su mente. Lo único que pudo deducir fue que ese era el más horrible y espeluznante sueño que había tenido en su vida, o la más linda pesadilla que jamás volverá a tener.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Muchas gracias por leer este pequeño fic que he hecho, de verdad se los agradezco mucho :D<strong>

**Si alguien se pregunta como salió esta rara historia, fue por ir a bañarme después de leer un fic de esta pareja y jugar voleibol. Toda la culpa la tiene la ducha xD**

**Lo de Holanda con vestido de novia lo saqué de un dibujo que hizo una amiga del matrimonio de esos dos, pero ahí era España el que esta asustado, y ella lo sacó de una niña que lo dibuja así en deviantart**

**Me harían muy feliz un par de reviews! pero si no quieren comentar nada no importa c:**

**Eso… nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
